1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a single-stranded nucleic acid aptamer specifically binding to Klebsiella pneumoniae, and a method for detecting Klebsiella pneumoniae by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Klebsiella pneumoniae is known as multiantibiotic-resistant bacteria which causes pneumonia in humans. Klebsiella pneumoniae, which belongs to a fecal coliform, is discovered in various environments, and in particular, is allegedly frequently discovered in aqueous environments due to release via feces. Accordingly, periodic measurement and management of Klebsiella pneumoniae in aqueous environments is necessary. Authorized test methods for fecal coliforms, such as membrane filtration method and most probable number (MPN) method quantitate the presence of coliforms based on lactose degradation capability. However, the test methods require at least 4 days to obtain results, and the results are unreliable due to a large error because they are calculated based on statistical tables.
At present, there is no method for promptly detecting the presence of Klebsiella pneumoniae. The technical difficulty in prompt detection of Klebsiella pneumoniae makes it difficult to immediately respond to Klebsiella pneumoniae contamination, and thus the analysis of Klebsiella pneumoniae contamination is usually restricted to post-management. Accordingly, a sensor system capable of monitoring the presence of Klebsiella pneumoniae in various environments including an aqueous condition is required. In particular, for the development of the sensor system, it is essential to develop a receptor which can recognize, with high affinity, the presence of Klebsiella pneumoniae. 
An aptamer used herein refers to a nucleic acid or a peptide molecule having high specificity and affinity for various target materials such as heavy metal ions, organic compounds, proteins, bacteria, and cancer cells. Aptamers have advantages over antibiotics in that aptamers are more stable and also can more easily obtain target material-specific receptors than antibiotics and thus research on the development of aptamers on target materials has been actively performed. Various chemical functional groups may be provided at ends of an aptamer, and the specificity and affinity of the aptamer for various target materials can be maximized via repeated adsorption/desorption of particular nucleotide sequences which bind to target materials. Additionally, once the nucleotide sequences of aptamers are obtained their chemical synthesis is rather easy, thus enabling a low cost and large scale production of aptamers with high purity. Furthermore, the specificity of aptamers for target materials may be increased by reducing the degree of non-specificity via a counter-selection step which utilizes materials analogous to target materials.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides single-stranded nucleic acid aptamers specifically binding to Klebsiella pneumoniae, and a method of detecting Klebsiella pneumoniae by using the same.